1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi smoke cooker and more particularly pertains to providing a method for smoking and barbecuing food at the same time with a multi smoke cooker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barbecue grills is known in the prior art. More specifically, barbecue grills heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooking food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,317 to James discloses an auxiliary burner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,398 to Raymer et al. discloses an easily assembled barbecue grill with detachable accessory shelf and side burner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,045 to Ducate, Jr. et al. discloses a side burner attachment for gas-fired grill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,399 to Shepard discloses a barbeque wagon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,541 to Stephen et al. discloses an attachment for barbecue grill.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi smoke cooker for providing a method for smoking and barbecuing food at the same time.
In this respect, the multi smoke cooker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a method for smoking and barbecuing food at the same time.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved multi smoke cooker which can be used for providing a method for smoking and barbecuing food at the same time. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.